


Südseefisch oder Piranha?

by AnnyHolmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Greg und Mycroft treffen sich zufällig im Aquarium des Londoner Zoos. Wenn nur nicht Gregs Eltern mit dabei wären ...





	Südseefisch oder Piranha?

„Mister Holmes, was machen Sie denn hier?“

Damit Mycroft Holmes im Aquarium des London Zoos zu treffen, hätte ich ja im Leben nicht mitgerechnet. 

„Detective Inspector, die Frage könnte ich Ihnen auch stellen?“

Mycroft sah mich fragend an und schaffte es selbst im Sitzen, auf mich herunter zu gucken, so fühlte es sich zumindest an. 

„Meine Eltern sind in der Stadt und wollten gerne her, sie sind noch bei den Piranhas … da hätte ich Sie auch eher vermutet … „ 

Die passten nämlich wesentlich besser zu ihm als die farbenfrohen Südseefische …  
Er lächelte mich süßlich an, stellte seine bis jetzt übereinandergeschlagenen Beine, nebeneinander auf den Boden und stand auf seinen Regenschirm gestützt in einer elegant-fließenden Bewegung auf und stand plötzlich sehr nah vor mir, zu nah.

Er beugte sich ein Stückchen vor so, dass sein Mund nun ganz nah an meinem rechten Ohr war. 

Der dezente und sehr angenehme Geruch seines Rasierwassers nebelte mich förmlich ein, seine plötzliche Nähe lies mich förmlich erstarren und für die Länge eines Satzes, hörte ich sogar auf zu atmen.

„Achtung Inspector, nicht dass ich mich noch in Ihnen verbeiße!“

Raunte Mycroft mir zu, und war verschwunden.

Ich holte keuchend Luft, drehte mich einmal um mich selbst, um ihn vielleicht noch irgendwo erhaschen zu können doch er blieb in dem, nur von dem großen Aquarium, beleuchtetem Raum verschwunden. Ich raufte mir die Haare und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Was war da bitte gerade geschehen?!

Ich versuchte, das eben erlebte noch irgendwie zu verarbeiten, da hörte ich ein suchendes 

„Gregory?“ 

Ich seufzte und fuhr mir mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht.

„Hier Mum.“ 

Mit Mycroft Holmes musste, ich mich ein anderes Mal auseinandersetzten, jetzt beanspruchten erst mal meine Eltern meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.


End file.
